tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama
Chris: Hello everyone, I am Chris Mcclain and join me at a new season of Total Drama. This season I don't have a ridiculous name to add behind it because this is just going to be TOTAL DRAMA! *A dramatic sound effect is heard* This season 11 new competitors will compete in all the places we've been in previous seasons, so a Hotel, Pahkitew Island, on a world tour, an abandoned studio and finally we will end up where it all started camp wawanakwa! There one price to win this season and it's the biggest one so far who will fall and who will take it all see that and more in this season of Total Drama! Contestants #Honey - The wannabe Princess - 17 - Hero - Loenev #Liamo - The Drama Geek -16 - Villain - BBGun #Nemo - The heroic Gamer - 13 - Hero - Nemo #Carmen - The Foreign Beauty - 17 - Villain - Darkkid #Jimmy - The Short Smart one - 14 - Hero - Surfer #Polly - The Bubbly Socialite - 17 - Hero - Welshamber #Chandler - The Heroic Friend - 18 - Hero - ACTN #Bobby "Buttz" - The Inappropriate Childish Kid - 14 - Villain - Conker #Rosalina - Sweet Scientist - 16 - Hero - Dawn #Willow - The Surfer girl - 16 - Hero - Mariah #Luigi - The one who everyone thinks he knows everything - 14 Hero - Ifraid Episode 1: Just Total Drama Chris: Hi everyone here are the new contestants! Join me in our latest setting the setting of Total Drama Hotel! Jimmy: Hello! Nemo: Hey. Willow: Hola a Todos. Polly: Hello. :) Luigi: Hi. Chandler: Hey everybody! Jimmy: Did you know that chandler means "candle maker?" Your name is of French origin. Chandler: No but I guess you learn something new everyday. Jimmy: That's actually a proven fact! Bobby: Boring! *spit balls Jimmy* Haha! (CONF) It's so nice to have someone my age like Jimmy on this show, I hope he'll like me. (END CONF) Nerd! :D Jimmy: Ow! Bobby: Haha! You're unlikeable. That's actually a proven fact! Jimmy: You can't prove someone's like ability. It's not quantifiable! Unless there were a formula.... Polly: Jimmy, you're so smart! :O *gasp* Bobby: *writes down on paper* See? Formula! *shows paper, showing: U'<'R='D'+'0'-'R'+'K'=1'!'* Ew, Polly, your three years older then him. Jimmy: Why is there two equal signs in that formula? Polly: Umm... so? My mom compliments me and like.. she's 90 or something. So don't be so stupid! Jimmy: Yeah! Bobby: Cuz R is the same as D-zero-seven-K which equeals one which means D is -7 and K is 1 which adds up to 1 overall finishing the formula, however I may have misunderstood the way of formulas overa- *realises what he is saying* I mean, CuZ I CAN! Hah! Polly, no one gasps at such trivial gasps, p**v! (CONF) How dare she be attracted to Jimmy! He's my friend and she's like 80! D: Polly: Umm... well you.. are stupid! Yes, stupid! Gotcha! :) Bobby: I know you are but what am I!? :D Polly: I... I... UGH. Childish idiot. *storms off* Bobby: Hahhaha! :D *places his arm on Jimmy's* Luigi: Bobby, why do you act so childish? Polly: (CONF) What a meanie. (END CONF) Jimmy: Ummm... *shoves arm away* Honey: Hi everyone ! Category:Soundcamps